High School Politics
by animalcharmer1235
Summary: Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson are paired up for a school project. Katherine is no idiot, she knows there are only two outcomes for this situation. Let me know if I should write more, it doesn't have much of a story, actually it's basically drabbles about high school Katherine and Elijah.
1. The PowerPoint Presentation Moment

You always know there's going to be trouble when teachers say they're picking your partners. Katherine is no idiot, she knows there's only two possible outcomes when you get paired with a person you've never said a word to; your friends pressure you into dating them (only the really hot ones, but Katherine seems to be a magnet for the really hot ones. Or so Caroline says), or they end up to be a control freak that hates you and thinks you're going to ruin the entire thing so they do all the work. Katherine would prefer it be the second one, but that's just personal preference. ¨Pierce, Mikaelson.¨

¨Which one?¨ Katherine's voice mostly sounds like she really could care less which one it was. Somehow it seems to slip this teacher's mind that he has two Mikaelson children in his class.

¨Elijah.¨ Mr. Lumsden is really good at the whole _if I could put duct tape over one student's mouth it would be yours, Ms. Pierce_ tone, he has to be. Well, at least Elijah Mikaelson is smart, and good at hard work. He is the polar opposite of Katherine. ¨I know a few of you that will be praying for mercy by the end of this week, all I'm saying is don't come to me.¨ Sometimes Katherine feels like this guy should be king of hell, not teaching high school.

When she sits down next to the guy she's never spoken to, yeah it's one of those, she can't help but feel like her usual snarky personality has to be put on the shelf for awhile, like he's freaking royalty. Half of her is telling her is _yes_, half of her is _how about no_. Whatever the hell kind of sorcery he was using to make himself seem important was so not on her list of priorities, and frankly, a little douchey.

¨Hi. I'm Katherine, Kat, your new best friend for the next week.¨ That seemed like something that should come with a handshake, and yet she sat stock still next to him. Honestly, this guy's eyes were looking into her soul and it had been a fraction of a second she had known him. Gosh, this might be the weirdest thing to happen to her in high school so far, and that was saying something, she was graduating this year.

¨Elijah Mikaelson, not really knowing how to describe himself.¨ Wait, she knew she had seen this guy somewhere. He was almost always reading at lunch, the good stuff too, not young adult vampire romance novels. She knew him for the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _he had left sitting at his table last year, so she gave it back to him. Right, so they had exchanged a few words.

¨You're book guy. I bet you also like classical music and have a sad backstory, right?¨ That was Katherine, always making sarcastic little comments.

¨Spot on.¨ Elijah says with chuckle and a smile directed at the girl who already knew he would love that joke. She calls it her spidy sense for sarcastic comments, or maybe she's really just that good.

And so Elijah Mikaelson proves himself to be someone who can joke around, good, good, she would need that if she were to survive this. ¨Alright, on to the actual work. Wow, never ever thought I would say that,¨ Katherine pauses for a few moments because yes she did just say that they needed to work and was now somewhat convinced that Elijah was a sorcerer, ¨literally, ever.¨

After even _Katherine freaking Pierce _saying they needed to start working, the two ended up spending most of the class period discussing movies and how they should've ended, before realizing that they now only had six days to work…crap, well now Katherine had an excuse to invite him over to watch some of the movies they debated, and explain to him that she was right, or I mean, work, on the project…

So that's how they both ended up at midnight on Sunday, scrambling to finish a project that theoretically could have been finished on Wednesday, if they hadn't spent all of their time watching movies, and Elijah convincing Katherine to read a book for once (to be honest she had loved reading when she was younger, and then parties happened, and Caroline Forbes happened). So as Katherine was stabbing each letter on her keyboard like they had done something to personally offend her to finish a Powerpoint presentation, Elijah started speaking. Katherine was only half listening, she was more focused on how she had to put everything from the website on the presentation without making it look like she copied all of her information from the internet, when the words ¨Will you go on a date with me?¨ spilled out of Elijah's mouth, and if Katherine had any sort of drink this would be a great spit take moment. She was pretty sure what he said next was something along the lines of ¨I really like you and I think we have real chemistry because we always have so much to talk about...¨ and ohmygod he was rambling and it was really cute.

Turning to face him, she catches his lips while in the middle of a word. When she pulled away and goes back to typing she can't help laughing at the gigantic grin on Elijah's face. ¨That answer your question?¨

¨That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up. And um, yeah, it does answer my question.¨ Elijah moves to her side, and Katherine guesses he either wants to be kissed again, or wants to actually work on the project. Whatever the reason, she's glad he's there, because it does give her the excuse to kiss him again.


	2. First Dates Are Overrated

There Katherine was, standing on the front porch of her parents' house, after her mom had made her promise that this guy was not way older than her and wasn't taking her to some rave. She hoped she didn't look like she was going to a rave; Elijah was not the type of guy who liked to go raves. When she explained to her mother that he actually read books and knew the plot to _Vertigo _she was more than beaming; her daughter had decided to date someone who she didn't think was going to end up moving away with Katherine to Seattle without any warning. Whatever the reason for how happy her mother was, Katherine didn't care. At that moment Katherine was distracted simply by the idea of _Elijah_, and it wasn't because she felt like he was dreamy and could be the kind of guy to write a post-hardcore song about you and the way he felt when he saw you dancing, it was because he wasn't. For once, there was someone who wanted to be with her for more than a day or two and give up because she wasn't who they thought she was. Katherine might go to parties, and she might even make out with a stranger or two, but that wasn't who she really was. Elijah saw the girl who was smart, her good grades in school hidden behind a layer of makeup and the conclusion that pretty girls couldn't also be in AP biology (and even then, there was no way that she could also have an A. That was impossible. Note the sarcasm).

As Katherine was about to be lost in her own swirling vortex of hidden thoughts and feelings, the car Elijah hadn't told her he owned rolled up in front of the house, and through the windows Katherine could see that grin she would recognize anywhere. As Elijah stepped out of his 1956 Chevy Bel Air she was half expecting him to hold a boombox over his head and start playing her music from _Dirty Dancing, _that was before she heard the music already playing from inside the car.So he really knew how to take a girl out. ¨Oh my god, please tell me you're not going to magically transform into Patrick Swayze.¨

¨I don't think so.¨ From just the smile of Katherine's face Elijah could see that this had been the best idea ever. Finally, charming a girl hadn't made him look weird. She understood! ¨You told me _Dirty Dancing _was your favorite so I may or may not have pulled this car out, and I may or may not have put this music on, and I may or may not recite lines from the movie on our date.¨

How could she be so lucky? Elijah was the best. No guy she had met at any party would bother to remember her favorite movie, much less put all of this together. ¨You're amazing. All of this, for a girl who kissed you twice? Little idiotic, don't you think?¨ she said with a tilt to her head, walking towards the car and Elijah slowly, like she wanted to spare any time not beside him.

¨Well, if I get my ass dumped, at least I tried for a girl I really liked.¨ He just had to make all seem good when it all seemed like it was going bad. Now you can see how that may have seemed appealing to a pessimist like Katherine.

¨I'd be happy to report that you are not yet getting your ass dumped.¨ Katherine's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck for a hug and he lifted her off the ground in the biggest bear hug a skinny guy could ever give, and they both ended up laughing and holding each other on the curb in front of Katherine's house. As Katherine laughed into Elijah's shoulder because he just wouldn't stop whispering cheezy lines in her ear that she thought she might as well kiss him again, this time making sure it was the kind of kiss that shuts teenage boys up. Only problem is when you kiss someone like that you don't really want to stop, and it was not the best idea to devour each other in the middle of the street where innocent children could be watching. ¨Okay, okay. We should probably go eat something. Or just drive around town or whatever. I really don't know what you have planned.¨ Katherine pulled away, her forehead leaned against Elijah's, as she almost fell off of the curb in her new heels.

¨Yeah, we should do that.¨ Personally, Elijah was enjoying what was happening at the moment, but he knew he shouldn't push her, he had been taught that much by his mom. She was the one who made sure he would never ever be disrespectful, in that sense she was very old fashioned, but also right. Elijah kept her from falling right back against him, because he knew it wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to talk more and get to know him. Elijah snapped her back to reality when he slid his arm across her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, opening the passenger side door for her.

The smile she so often wore around this boy returned to her face as she lowered herself into the car and muttered a quiet thank you under her breath. As soon as Elijah entered from the other side, he cranked up the music again, and Katherine was hit with 80s music that she mouthed along to as Elijah stared. Elijah really should've been driving around, instead, he was watching Katherine tap her foot and fingers to the beat of the music, only giving her a shy smile when she caught him staring. ¨If you get me into a car accident I swear I will be so pissed.¨ Katherine's comment was met with a chuckle from Elijah and a moment where he raised his eyebrows. ¨I hate you.¨ she shook her head and smiled at him anyway.

¨No you don't. You love me.¨ They'd known each other for how long? Not long enough to say they loved each other that was sure. Only with Elijah it didn't feel like that. Maybe it was how well they worked with each other, or that they sounded like they were joking, whatever, she wanted to say that she did indeed love him and they were stupid teenagers but that she didn't care.

¨Nope, pretty sure I hate you.¨ She dished out one of her infamous eyerolls, and shook her head yet again, facing toward the window with the smile she wanted to hide from him. Little did she know that he could see it, the reflection on the dark window showed him just how much she was lying.

¨You love me.¨ With that, Katherine turned to him and nodded, and took one of his hands in both of hers. They were stupid teenagers, with nothing better to explain their feelings, or so they both tried to convince themselves. Putting yourself out there, for someone to see all of your faults, even if it was just one person, seemed impossible to a girl with daddy issues and a guy who liked to be in his own head. Katherine felt like curling up in Elijah's arms and contemplating all that she had just said with one nod, but that was not happening. ¨You know, we could just skip the whole date thing and just stay right here. I know enough about you, Katherine. And to be honest, I hate dates.¨

¨Finally, someone who gets how boring it is to just talk about yourselves for so long. I only like dates when they involving pizza, just saying.¨ Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder, and looked back up at Elijah when he spoke.

¨So if I took you into your house and we ordered pizza and watched _Dirty Dancing_ you wouldn't hate me anymore?¨ He said jokingly and turned the music into background noise. It would be horrible to make any music louder than the beautiful voice Katherine had.

¨I think that wouldn't be too bad.¨ _oh, and be prepared for a barrage of questions from my mom about what you plan to do with your future_, is what she would've continued with, considering that spent half an hour on introductions, and that was only with two people. For the first time Katherine was thanking some higher power that she didn't have a father to scare Elijah. He was a skinny, nerdy boy she knew would not take well to threats on his life.

When they decided on half veggie, half pepperoni pizza they settled on the couch in the basement to watch yet another movie. In any relationship conversation is vital, but pizza and movies are also very vital, even more so for this couple. Between the both of them, they had eaten about 3/4s of that pizza, and had made it about halfway through _Dirty Dancing _when they both fell asleep on the tiny couch, with Elijah holding Katherine in his skinny arms, keeping her from falling off the couch. Happily ever after doesn't just exist in movies.


End file.
